Blue Toad Saves The Day
by Ultimatebros
Summary: Bowser and his minions capture all the Toads and Mario, Luigi and Peach but Blue Toad (AKA Bubs). Bubs decides to save them.
1. The Start

**Blue Toad Saves the Day**

**Chapter 1: The Start**

**Blue Toad (Bubs) leaves for his 10 day vacation to Paradise Island. When he gets to Paradise Island he gets a call from his best friend Yellow Toad (Yellis) "Bowser is taking over the castle he has Peach, Mario, Luigi and is searching the castle for all the Toads. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH he found me HELP! Yellis explained getting dragged away by Roy and other minions. Roy grabbed the phone and yelled "Bubs you're in Paradise Island that's not too far I'll be there soon." "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH he's coming for me!" Bubs exclaimed. He didn't know what to do, where he should hide or if he should run away. He decided to run into a giant, old building.**

**Roy finally arrived in Paradise Island and started searching throughout the island for the last Toad, in fact he was the only Toad to escape the castle. Roy entered the building Bubs was in and started searching for Bubs. Bubs saw a man outside walking to his hot air balloon. The window was open so Bubs decided to hop out. When he reached the man he asked "Where are you going?" "To the Mushroom Kingdom. Why, do you want to come?" asked the man. "Not exactly, um, the kingdom has been taken over by Bowser. Could you drop me off around the kingdom, please?" Bubs answered. "Sure." the man replied.**

**When they arrived Bubs ran inside the castle was deserted, except for Daisy who was hiding in the hidden dungeon. She wanted him to save the others. Bubs decided to save his captured friends and his Toad family. Daisy explained to him that she heard Bowser heard that a Toad escaped the castle and went on and on about other things but all Bubs got from the speech was Bowser sent Larry to the plains, Roy to the desert, Lemmy to the tundra, Wendy to a beach, Iggy to a jungle, Morton to a mountainous region, Ludwig von Koopa to a land in the clouds and Bowser went to a volcanic land and he had to do them in order so he wrote them in his adventure notebook. His notebook was blank before he wrote this but it was probably going to full. Bubs went to his room and gathered up his things and found a map of each world. Bubs said "Bye" to Daisy and left the castle. Bubs found a lot of Goombas and he stomped them all very easily. He finally reached the plains.**


	2. Maybe this Isnt so Fun

**Blue Toad Saves the Day**

**Chapter 2: Maybe this Isn't so Easy**

**Bubs started off the first level with ease as he stomped every enemy in his way. He jumped on a Koopa and sent it flying into two Goombas Bubs jumped up and grabbed a fire flower and started throwing fireballs at everything in his way instead of stomping them. He jumped right on the top of the flag and got a 1up. Bubs entered the pipe to go underground into the second level and found an ice flower to freeze enemies instead of burning them. Bubs glided through this course until he found a giant Piranha plant he tried to freeze it but it didn't work he decided to backtrack and find a different power up to defeat the giant Piranha. He found a super star but he couldn't run fast enough to reach the plant. He entered a secret pipe and found a Yoshi so he hopped on and rid to the beast of a plant. When he arrived he jumped over the plant hit a question block and got a fire flower so he hopped off Yoshi and threw a fireball at the Piranha and killed it. He jumped on Yoshi and ran to the exit pipe and jumped to the top of the flag and got his seventh 1up and exited the level.**

**The next level was filled with Yoshi. Bubs picked green Yoshi and started through the level. He was really confident in his chances at this Larry guy who he had never seen before. He couldn't wait to get his revenge on Roy who was probably holding Yellis captive. Yellis would probably be wondering if anyone was coming to save him and the others, if anyone was coming to save him. Bubs couldn't risk calling Yellis in case Roy still had Yellis' phone. Bubs started to speed up so he could get to Yellis faster. He finished the level letting Yoshi doing most of the work well he was lost in thought. Bubs still couldn't believe all this had happened in under a day then he realized it was getting darker but he could see the final castle where he could see Larry waiting upon his arrival. He ran to the castle and entered he couldn't believe his eyes there were giant gears rotating in lava. He really had to watch his step because Mario always told him "Lava will always end you." he knew that with the seven 1ups he had, he would still feel a lot of pain just the lava wouldn't end him as the 1ups would only bring him to the start of the level right before death. He jumped to the first gear to the second gear and he jumped right to the check flag. He found a fire flower and a set of big doors. He figured that Larry was in here and he was correct also there were his entire Toad family and the first of the seven koopalings, Larry. He started to throw fireballs at him and got him into his shell for the first time he dodged it and Larry popped out again he repeated this again and Bubs jumped on him for the final blow. He rescued his family and his mother said "Yellis is in Roy's castle and he will be going with you but he will be running right beside you and will be mirroring your every move. Also you know your old friend Gresi the green Toad who was visiting his family at the castle when the invasion happened he is with Yellis and your girlfriend Pinkie the pink Toad. They are all in Roy's castle. Go save them!" **


	3. Yellis and Gresi

**Blue Toad Saves the Day**

**Chapter 3: Yellis, Gresi and Pinkie are saved**

**Bubs wasn't so happy about his victory because he totally forgot about Gresi and Pinkie. He was going as fast as he could to rescue them. He ran through the first level like it was nothing. There was ten levels all together but he was taught a little pipe shortcut to make it three levels and he was already finished one but the next two were long as heck but they were hard too. Bubs entered the second level and the wind was blowing like nobody's business. He only had seconds to run for shelter. As the wind started up again he crouched so the wind wouldn't make him fly to the beginning of the level again. He finally got to the pipe to enter the underground part of this level. The cave was filled with coins and question blocks with ice flowers Bubs started to run through the level until he found a dead Toad that was beaten to death. The Toad looked a lot like Toadstool but he couldn't be sure Toadstool had a lot of family members. He continued on into the level and jumped on to a Koopa and sent it flying into ten other Goombas so he got a 2up so he now had nine lives. He kept going and found a Yoshi so he hopped on and continued to run throughout the course. He reached what looked like a flag but it was a fake. He finally reached the pipe to get back above ground so he hopped on the flag and missed the top, he didn't really care much about the top he was just in a rush to rescue his friends.**

**He entered the third level and tried to rush to the secret pipe so he could rescue them then he grabbed a Yoshi and jumped over the pipe and into the secret pipe and he found himself in front of the castle. Bubs entered quickly and found himself in a giant maze but he remembered something about Roy he was obsessed with secret codes. He looked around and saw something that looked like so he wrote that in his notebook and went those directions he found himself in front of the same two doors he was in front of before the first world castle. He entered the doors and found himself in front of a giant room inhabited by Yellis and Gresi. Then Roy jumped out of a pipe holding Pinkie and said "You want your friends or Pinkie?" "Both" Bubs answered. "Only pick one." Roy said. "Then I guess I'll have to fight you first." Bubs snapped back. "That wasn't an option, so I'll pick for you." Roy said with a grin on his face. Then Roy stabbed Pinkie with a knife. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO why would you do that you just stabbed her now she is dead WHY!" Bubs screamed. Bubs was so mad he made Roy run but Yellis and Gresi made the cage fall right on Roy. Bubs took the key from Roy's fainted body and opened the cage. "Thank you." They both exclaimed at the same time. They walked out of the castle and headed for the tundra. **


End file.
